Up and Splat 'Em
"Up and Splat 'Em" is a fan-made episode. Plot Giggles, Petunia, and Lammy are tasked to paint a house. They agree to paint it pink. The three then scatter so that each gets to paint a part of the house. Giggles pours her paint can to be used with her paint roller, Petunia begins to paint as tidily as possible, while Lammy prepares her brush and open paint can. In Lammy's case, however, Mr. Pickels suddenly picks up her dipped brush and ends up painting her face. Lammy just laughs at her dear pickle's antics when suddenly, Petunia decides to take a peek, revealing that Lammy is actually still holding her paint brush (having painted her own face) while the inanimate pickle is lying on the ground in front of her. Realizing that Petunia spotted her, Lammy glances at her in confusion, while Petunia just speechlessly shuffles back to her spot, behind a corner of the house. From the bushes, Lifty and Shifty have been watching the whole thing. Noticing the large house, the two want it for themselves, so they scheme to bother the girls in order to claim it. Armed with various tools and green paint cans, the raccoons begin to do their dirty work. Once Giggles has finished a portion of one side of the house, she decides to move to an adjacent side of the building before attempting to paint the higher parts. With her gone and the back side of the house unguarded, the raccoons begin to splash some green paint on the part's wall. After that, the two split up to set something up. Lifty climbs to the roof, where he sees a drain pipe by said roof. Shifty examines a nearby lawn sprinkler and begins to modify it. Meanwhile, Petunia, whose position is right below a section of the pipe being drilled by Lifty, begins to complain about the noise and looks up, spotting the raccoon. She tries to scream out for Lifty to leave, but her screams are drowned by the noise. Giggles also happens to walk back to her spot after hearing the drilling noise, where she is shocked by the sight of a splash of green on the wall and ground. She also notices Shifty carrying the lawn sprinkler to her place. However, Shifty just snickers. Giggles approaches him to scream at his face, but Shifty just arms himself with two toy guns. He fires both toy guns, launching two paint balls right into her eyes, covering the areas surrounding them a mix of green and blood and rendering her blind. Poor Giggles can only scream helplessly as Shifty laughs at her suffering and activates the modified lawn sprinkler, messing her fur even more and splattering more at the wall with the green paint shot out from it. Meanwhile, Petunia is still trying to get Lifty to listen to her complaints when the raccoon has finished drilling several holes into the roof pipe. He then proceeds to pour a lot of green paint, spreaded across the entire pipe section. In the process, not only he manages to get some paint dripping on the wall, but also covering Petunia with it, making her freak out. Meanwhile, Toothy happens to pass by and discovers Giggles's paint roller. Mistaking the house as something abandoned, the beaver begins to have fun painting some pink on the wall before mixing things up with the raccoons' green paint. Suddenly, Mr. Pickels approaches him and pokes his shoulder with a paint-filled water gun. When Toothy looks to his side, he is greeted with a blast of green paint into his mouth, making him bloated. Lammy finally catches up with Mr. Pickels, and it is clear from Toothy's point of view that Lammy is the one holding the water gun while she puts the blame on the inanimate pickle lying near her. Shortly after, Lifty approaches Lammy and snatches back the water gun, which actually belongs to him. The paint-covered (and somehow blood-covered) lamb can only stand on her spot anxiously before looking at her back to see Mr. Pickels carrying the screaming, bloated Toothy away, causing her to run after them. Lifty is just confused at this sight, though he is annoyed by the fact that his water gun is now empty. He runs to the opposite direction to find his brother. When he runs to the other side of the house, he is horrified to see Shifty's flattened corpse, covered in green paint. There is a trail of green paint mixed with blood and organs, so Lifty follows it to see what caused this. He ends up at the front side of the house where he discovers a seemingly unconscious Petunia whose head is covered by the bucket he left at the roof and a blind Giggles walking by and then tripping over Petunia's body. He does find the blood-covered paint roller leaning on the wall nearby, but considering the two critters' condition, Lifty does not think that they are the ones who killed his brother. As Lifty is still thinking, Mr. Pickels shows up at the roof, somehow carrying the bloated (dead) Toothy with him. Lammy of course stops the pickle from going further, but she ends up slipping on wet paint, causing her to accidentally push Toothy's body and sending her falling to her death. Lifty looks up when he hears her screaming, but it is too late. Toothy's bloated body becomes a bomb that explodes and kills everyone down below, spreading a lot of green paint and blood and splattering everybody's organs everywhere. Later, a taxi arrives and Squeeze gets off from the car. He is horrified to see the house being covered in splotches of pink, green, and red, plus some organs as decoration. The iris closes in on Lammy's paint-colored pickle, which otherwise remains fine. Moral "The mind paints before the brush." Deaths *Shifty is flattened by the paint roller. *Toothy dies from paint poisoning. *Petunia possibly has her head crushed into Lifty's paint bucket. (debatable) *Giggles, Petunia (if not dead from the bucket on her head), Lammy, and Lifty are killed in the explosion. Injuries *Giggles's eyes are blinded by paint balls. Survival rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 2''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''6 *Total rate: 25% Destruction *The house's roof pipe is drilled by Lifty, leaving many holes. Goofs *Lifty's paint bucket, when it was first seen, seems to be way too small to fit over any character's head, but when buckethead Petunia is shown, the bucket becomes larger to fit over her head. Trivia *The moral is a straight-up quotation from James Ellis. *Most of the deaths in this episode occur off-screen. *The episode went through several revisions before deciding on the final version. The only similarity is the premise involving characters painting a house only for things to go wrong and the use of pink and green paint. **The first plan involves Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy, who end up splitting up over contrasting paint colors (actually caused by Bushy) and starting a mock turf war as a reference to Splatoon 2. Pop and Cub were also planned to be the ones owning the house instead of Squeeze. The writer has no idea how the develop the plot from there, so this was scrapped. **The second plan involves the girls (as in the final version) fighting against Cuddles, Toothy, and Nutty to decide what color should the house be, also heavy on Splatoon 2 reference. The idea was scrapped because the writer cannot imagine Cuddles not preferring the color pink, along with other writing problems stemming from how the fight actually goes. **The third plan is the closest to the final version, but with the difference that the girls were planned to actively fight back against the raccoons and Toothy was originally going to be forced to work together with the raccoons just so he can get his snack back from the duo. The climax involving a bloated character killing everyone involved is still the same, albeit with Petunia instead of Toothy. *Froggy can be seen hiding behind one of the house's corners in some shots. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 116 episodes